


13 Hour Flight

by Qais



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Lionel is forever done, M/M, Worried Jude, Zero is a cheeky little shit, but will cut you if you touch Jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qais/pseuds/Qais
Summary: "Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky, Are like shooting stars?"Or: Flight times are meaningless when Zero is hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summary quote is from B.O.B. and Hayley Williams' "Airplanes" (But I'm sure you knew that).
> 
> (Like 99% of my fanfic) This is self-indulgent because I love:  
> \- Hurt/Comfort  
> \- The strong one getting hurt  
> \- People dropping everything for bae  
> \- Protective parental figures  
> \- Cat-fights

Zero feels like he’s going to crawl out of his own skin. His leg is shaking and his fingers are tapping a rhythm against the sheets and he’s just so bored.

“Stop fidgeting,” Lionel is hissing like a snake at him but she seems to be as annoyed as he is with the waiting around they’re being forced to do.

“I’m sorry what? Are you the one who got pushed off the rafters? I think I deserve a little fidg-” Zero is gearing up to release the remains of his frustration in a long monologue about how he doesn’t deserve this shit when the door opens. Jelena looks harried (or as harried as Jelena can possibly look), Terrence is disgruntled, Derek and Ahsha are eternally lost in their own little world (which begs the question; why did they even come?) and Pete looks thoroughly done with the whole situation. 

Jelena takes in a breath, ready to start some bitchy commentary no doubt, but Pete speaks first. “How’re you feeling?” 

“I mean, my ribs are broken and my leg is twisted so…” and Zero trails off because really? How is he supposed to feel? 

“God I wish the spectators hadn’t caught your whiny ass,” Lionel says with disgust before pushing herself out of the chair she was seated in. 

Zero just laughs. “Oh please, you would’ve run to catch me, you know it’d make Jude sad if I died,” and as he says it Zero feels a pang of longing for the man in question. He’d been in the hospital since 9 in the morning and it was now pushing midnight. Jude still hadn’t come to visit.

And then, like the freak of nature she was, Jelena seemed to read his mind. “Where is your boy-toy anyway? Looks like a baller not able to make money isn’t of any use to our greedy little EVP hm?” Her lips curl into a sneer and she’s leaning forward like a predator ready to pounce but Jelena is in a constant state of callousness so Zero (and everyone else in the hospital room) brushes it off. Except for Lionel. Because the one way to get to Lionel seems to be attacking the character of her ex-stepson. 

“Jude is in Milan meeting with a board member Jelena. He’s working, something I can’t help but notice you don’t do very much of these days.” Her tone is light but the light is glinting off of her eyes in a dangerous fashion. “It would take him at least two days to get a plane here so you can lay off of the jabs. Just because you’re bad at relationships doesn’t mean everyone else is.”

Zero sighs and leans back into his bed. The drama seems to follow him everywhere, though he is grateful that he now has an explanation for Jude’s absence (he knew he should’ve read the calendar on the fridge but he’d taken so long in the bath and had already been late for practice). Jelena is stepping forward slowly and Terrence seems to be questioning whether or not to hold her back when the door bursts open.

It’s a flurry of activity, security guards flanking the new arrival and a unit clerk looking frazzled and very out of his element trying to keep the figure from barging into the room. 

It’s Jude. And he looks frantic. His eyes find Zero on the hospital bed and in the next instant Jude is at Zero’s side, his hands patting the man down checking for whatever landed him in the bed he was in.

“Lionel texted me and I was going out of my mind, are you ok? Does it hurt? What did the doctor say?” His words are as frantic as his hands and Zero smiles smugly, his gaze cutting to Jelena and then Lionel.

“Jude, I’m fi-”

“If you say you’re fine I’m gonna hit you, you’re in the hospital! I left you alone for less than one night!” Zero had been amused but now he caught the deep tension in his boyfriend’s voice, the slight shakiness and fear humming underneath the surface. He grabs Jude’s hands and holds them to his chest, attempting to instill some level of calm into him.

“Babe I swear I’m fine. It’s just a couple broken ribs and a twisted leg, a little bed rest and rehab and I’ll be good as new, I promise.” Jude steps back and still seems suspicious, but is less close to a panic attack than he was so Zero counts it was a win. He bumps into Jelena as he moves back (and Zero will always laugh at how his shoulder blades knock her in the head) and seems to remember their audience. 

Lionel is grinning and pats Jude on the back. “So good to see you son,” and Zero is aware of how she makes a point of saying son ever since Oscar’s whole ‘I don’t have a son’ episode was revealed to her. Jude is aware as well and relaxes further, smiling a little at her. “Last I heard you were in Italy?”

Jude moves and sits down in the chair Lionel had previously evacuated and explains, “I told Marcus what happened when he asked why I looked like I’d seen a ghost. He told me to go so I went to the airport and bribed some French lady to give up her seat.”

“And here you are,” Zero is joking but even he’s aware he just sounds fond and loving and so disgustingly gone on Jude that it was embarrassing. Jude seems to be aware as well because he grabs Zero’s hand again and his expression melts completely.

“And here I am.” His voice is soft and intimate and it seems to be at that exact moment that everyone decides to leave the room. Derek and Pete pat him on the shoulder as they step out and Terrence gives him a nod even as Jelena pushes him forwards. Lionel steps out last, but not before winking at Zero.

Laughing, Zero turns back to Jude and looks him up and down. He’s wearing a T-Shirt and sweatpants and Zero tries to recall ever seeing a pair of sweatpants in Jude’s closet when he realizes they’re his. 

He grins at Jude and when Jude just smiles back Zero is struck with a strong urge to kiss him. And then a stronger urge to do a lot more. His grin turns lecherous and Jude just shakes his head, understanding without Zero voicing anything.

“Absolutely not, I did not give up a huge executive meeting just to have sex with you while you’re hooked up to a heart monitor.” Jude’s rolling his eyes and Zero is laughing and he thinks to himself, even as his ribs twinge and his leg throbs, ‘it was so worth it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody tell James LaRosa senpai to notice me, plz and thx.
> 
> Also, it's 2AM and I don't have a beta so please tell me if you see some dumb mistakes!
> 
> Edit: A kind and very nice reader informed me that Milan is, in fact, in Italy and not in Spain as I had originally written. I'm very embarrassed but mostly grateful that someone caught the mistake and told me about it. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
